


Comparison

by CrashStack, rainb0we



Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Faust (Freddy Fazbear), Frazier (Withered Foxy), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wade (Withered Freddy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashStack/pseuds/CrashStack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/pseuds/rainb0we
Summary: Faust learns about their father's trauma the hard way.
Relationships: Withered Foxy/Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Fics for Rainb0we! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Comparison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainb0we](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainb0we/gifts).



> Formerly called My E EGGS because we were shitposting
> 
> A fic for B0we, finally one to the public!

“Stay away! Stay away!”

“Or what? What’re you going to do? Nothing, because you’re just a little human.”

The guard hadn’t lasted more than three days. A common number, but a pathetic one. They never lasted long. It was a pity, but Faust didn’t care for playing with their prey for too long before they became bored and swallowed the squeaking mice whole. They could run, hide in their holes, but in the end they’d be cowering in Faust’s hands, squealing for mercy. Their skin would break under sharp claws, their blood staining the soft fur and making it reek of copper, and Faust savored the smell and feel of fragile life beneath them.

It was so cute when the guards tried to run, because they thought they could escape. Nothing escaped Faust. Nothing.

“You know, I almost thought about letting you get away.” Faust’s grin was thin and full of teeth. “Almost.”

The guard was huddled into the corner of the hallway. He had tried to escape, he had let his guard down, and tripped over his feet. It was adorable watching him scramble backwards, hands scraping against the tiles hard enough to pull the skin and shoes squeaking, but it was so satisfying to watch his face morph into every desperate expression; looking at Faust, no less.

These were the times that Faust didn’t feel bitterness about the circumstances of their death. They were stronger, bigger, powerful. They had every bit of control. Banister's words were white noise in their head, Finnian's shivering and Chiquita's silence gone: there was just power, and that's all Faust wanted when they caught another mouse.

“Please,” the man rasped. “Please let me go.”

“Like I said, I already thought about that, and I decided no.” They hummed. “Magic words don’t work on me anymore.”

His eyes were wild, almost animal-like. Faust had reduced an adult man to nothing more than a wild creature fighting for its life. “I haven’t done anything to you. Please, please just let me leave. I’ll never come back, I swear!”

“Oh, you’ll never come back alright.” They stepped forward. “You won’t come back at all.”

The movement set him off. His leg shot out, a flimsy kick. Faust just laughed, a high, girlish sound, and trapped it under their foot in a swift move. It was like catching a frog in a net; his attempts to wrench his foot back were just like pitiful tackles at the netting.

“I wonder…” Faust murmured, pressing down harder. They could feel the fragile bone, how easily it could break under a simple stomp of their foot. “Is your head going to pop or crack when I put you in your suit?”

His breathing was ragged, wet. His cheeks were damp.

“Do you know what happens when you get stuffed?” Faust asked, their voice eerily soft. “Your skin will tear like paper under the metal and wires lining the insides. Your bones will crack and break under the pressure, their splinters helping your organs rupture as the crossbeams move in to replace them. The fur will soak up your blood like a sponge, squeezing it out onto the tiles like spilled paint. Your skull will implode and swallow your brain, your eyes popping out like party balloons and your tongue being split into streamers with your teeth as confetti. You’ll become the whole party.”

Another attempt to free his leg. The pressure increased. His skin was probably bruising. “I have a family.” His voice was a quiet, rasping plea.

“You’ll be a perfect fit.” They all were. “Just the right size for it. It’ll be so satisfying to hear your body make its music when it gives in to the show I want to see.”

“Please, I…” The feral eyes darted past their leg. Confusion peered through the terror. “I… What?”

Faust blinked. The fear in his voice had watered down to confusion. They fumed, scowling. “Whoever’s stealing my thunder, screw off,” they huffed, turning.

Wade was staring at them, mismatched eyes and glassed.

They froze. “Dad?” They frowned deeply. "What are you doing here?" Finnian and Chiquita hadn't said anything about him coming...

There was no response. Then they noticed the shaking.

“Dad?” It came out higher, almost desperate.

Wade’s body was alive with tremors and heavy, rasping breaths. His glassy eyes were staring at Faust, looking but unseeing, as they flickered like broken lights. His stance was almost a cower, loose and ready to crumble. His hands were opening and closing, sharp claws digging into the balls of his palms.

Softened blue eyes darted back to the guard. He was staring at them, confused and fearful.

“Dad,” Faust said quietly, looking back at Wade. “Dad, it’s fine, I do this all the time. It’s no big deal. You do it, right?”

It didn’t soothe him. If anything, it made it worse, the tremors practically breaking Wade’s body apart.

Another glance at the guard. Faust bit their lips with a snarl and lifted their foot from the guard’s ankle. “Get out,” they growled. “Don’t come back.”

The guard was to his feet and through the office door like a shot. The rapid breathing was replaced with echoing footsteps down the other hallway, the faint sound of the front door opening and closing hitting Faust’s ears loudly.

“Dad, are you okay?” Faust started walking towards him. “What’s going on with you?”

The roughened ears pressed so hard against Wade’s head Faust swore that they’d break through the skin. Wade took an unsteady step backwards, shaking his head. “N-no,” he murmured. “No, stay away from me.”

It felt like their heart dropped through them and onto the floor. Faust’s ears folded back. “Dad, it’s okay,” they said as gently as they could, the sting of his plea lining their voice with coarseness. “It’s just me.”

The mismatched eyes flickered. He was watching her like a cornered, starving animal. “Let me out,” he rasped. “Let me out of this thing, please.” He wheezed, a hand shooting to his neck. “I can’t breathe in this thing, I can’t breathe.”

Faust’s frown only grew deeper, pieces slowly coming together in their eyes. “Dad…?”

“I don’t fit, I don’t fit.” His breathing was heavy and quick, bursts of panic. “Please, please let me out, it’s too tight.”

_You’ll be a perfect fit._

“I have a daughter.” It was like he had to tear the words from his throat. His cheeks were soaked in tears, the fur darkening further. “She’s just a little girl, please just let me go home.”

Faust nearly stumbled over their feet when they started moving again, almost rushing towards Wade. “Dad, it’s not-!”

Wade’s eyes were like headlights, open and bright. “Cole! Cole! _Cole, help me!_ ” he screamed, stumbling back.

It was like a prayer had been answered. Frazier was there, hand on Wade’s arm and his hook gently pressing into his shoulder. “Shh, shh, i’s okay,” he murmured, the roughed voice a gentle grumble. “I’m righ’ ‘ere, sweethear’, I’m righ’ ‘ere.”

Wade pushed against the touch. He was still staring at Faust, still just as terrified. The mismatched eyes were wild and unfocused. “Cole, help me,” he begged, a quiet plea. “I don’t wanna die in this, I wanna go home.”

“We’ll go ‘ome,” Frazier told him, rubbing his arm. “We’ll go ‘ome, sweethear’. We’ll go ‘ome an' get some rest, jus’ li’e we always do.”

The hand at Wade’s throat seemed like it had to be pried off. It latched onto Frazier’s wrist. “Like always.” It was more of a question than a statement.

“Li’e always.”

Faust… Faust didn’t understand. “Dad?” they called again, hesitantly stepping forward.

Wade jerked back. His claws dug into the dusted maroon fur. “Cole-!” came out strangled beneath a terrified "Foxy-!"

“Shh, i’s alrigh’, i’s alrigh’. We're bot' 'ere. We’re goin’ ‘ome.” Frazier’s soft gaze on Wade hardened like stone when he turned on Faust. “Ye fuckin’ kiddin’ me?! While they're ‘ere?!” he hissed quietly.

Faust flinched. “I… I didn't know-”

Frazier’s teeth were bared. “'Ya couldn' sto' yerself from tha' fer jus' a few days? Can barely believe ye.” He turned back to Wade, expression softening into a calm. “Come on, sweethear’, le’s get ye ‘ome.”

Wade blinked hard, tears shoving down his face. Confusion tinted the fear. “Cole?”

Frazier gently poked his hook against Wade’s cheek, nudging the roughened bear’s face to look at him. “Focus on me, sweethear’, focus on me. Le’s get ‘ome and ta bed, alrigh’?”

The grip on Frazier’s wrist lightened, the claws lifting from the small holes poked into the coarse fur. “O-okay.” Wade sucked in a breath. He shuddered violently. "I-I want F-F-Foxy," Freddy's voice was weak and small.

The grizzled pirate blinked. "Righ' 'ere, cubby." The accent and tone deepened further. "I'm righ' 'ere."

Freddy shuddered. "Cole?" Wade was back, looking at him desperately.

"Righ' 'ere, big guy," Frazier murmured. He carefully pivoted the two of them around. “Ye, le’s get back ‘ome. We can sleep in like always.”

“I…” Wade lifted his head and looked around almost blindly. “Where’s Katie? Did she get back from school yet?”

The honey eye glared back at Faust with so much disgust that it could drip from his socket. “She’ll be a little longer,” he said, a low, husky growl.

Faust could hear the threat. They said nothing as Frazier led Wade away.

They were sobbing before the doors shut.

\- - - - -

Faust felt like their insides were melting with how hot the fury was burning in Frazier’s eye. “Ye done enough thinkin’ ye’?”

Frazier was in the driver's seat. They nodded meekly.

“Bett'r ‘ave.” He moved out of their way. “Get in ‘ere an' apologize ta ‘im, then leave. ‘e’s still no' back a' i'.”

Faust only felt worse when they shuffled past the roughened fox. Frazier and Foxy had done a good job at making them feel awful over the phone for the past week. It may have been even harder to understand them with how much yelling they did, anyone could tell that the two were furious enough to burn a hole through the Earth. They probably would have thrown Faust into it. They wouldn’t mind at this point, not after being banned from seeing their own father for a week.

The fact that Finnian wouldn't even look at them and Chiquita barely spoke to them only further festered the wound.

Wade, or Freddy, looked like he had crawled out from under a rock when he came downstairs. His fur was tousled and unkempt, the dark crescents underneath his eyes heavier than usual. His hoodie was wrinkled, like he had slept in it more than once.

“Faust.” His voice was hoarse. The deep timber was free of a light tone; definitely Wade. It sounded like he’d been crying. “Hey, munchkin.”

Their ears lowered. They felt smaller in their seat at the table. “Hey, dad.”

Wade sat down with a soft sound. Frazier was at the sink and grabbing a cup from the cupboard. “You doing alright? Getting through your shows?” he asked.

Faust felt glad they couldn’t bleed anymore, not with how hard they were biting their lip. “I’m sorry,” they blurted. “I shouldn’t have done…that while you were there. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

An owlish blink. Wade’s shoulders loosened with relief. “It’s alright, munchkin, I know you were just doing your thing. But thank you, I just… That’s too much for me to see.”

Frazier came back with a steaming cup. “‘ere,” he said, setting it in front of Wade.

Wade eyed it. “Tea?” he guessed, raising a brow.

“No coffee. We’re gettin’ back ta bed aft'r this.” Frazier remained standing, arms crossed and eye fixated on the other bear. “Ye c'n leave now.”

Faust winced. They knew they were getting off easy with Frazier being in control. They couldn't imagine how much Foxy would be screaming at them. “Yeah, I need to get back anyways,” they said.

“Frazier, she’s our daughter,” Wade growled lightly, a weak glare at the rough fox. “She apologized, it’s over and done with; you can let her out of exile now.”

“Over an; done wi’h?!” Frazier snarled. He bristled. “Ye haven’ slept barely at all over the pas’ week, ye can’ be lef’ alone because ye star’ panickin’, and tha’ tea is the firs’ actual thin’ tha’ isn’ goin’ ta knock ye ou’, because ye insis’ on i'!”

Wade sighed. He only looked more tired. “I can sleep without an aid this time.” He smiled at Faust, a fragile gesture. “It’s alright, munchkin. You know how he gets.”

“Yeah. I ge' pissed when me husban’ is sen' inta a panic,” Frazier grumbled.

“No, I actually should be getting back. You always get nervous when I walk at night. Cars and all.”

“Wait, it’s night?!”

“Well, dusk.”

“It’s still getting dark! You could get hit by a car!”

“Let ‘er.”

_“Frazier!”_

“I’ll be fine, relax!” Faust protested, flushing. They weren’t a baby anymore, but Wade could never really stop treating them like one. They took in a breath. “I just… I just want to know what set you off so I don’t do it again.”

Frazier’s lips pulled back in a snarl, teeth clenched. “Faus’, I swear…”

Wade waved him off. “It’s alright, suga’,” he said. Frazier’s cheeks heated, not entirely from the name. “It’s a good idea.”

“Ye’re goin’ ta…” He stopped. His ears pulled back, his snarl melting to a worried frown. “Ye can’ ‘andle anot’er panic again.”

The mismatched eyes were soft. “I’ll be fine.” Wade patted Frazier’s arm. “I’ll tell her what she needs to know and we’ll get back to bed, okay?”

A sigh. “Fine.”

Wade turned back to Faust. He sucked in a breath; exhaled. “Just… Everything, I suppose. Him, you, the words.” He blew over the surface of the cup. The steam swayed. “All of it.”

That was all Faust needed to hear. That was what should have been the cue to say goodbye and leave, to make sure that it wouldn’t happen again, but they couldn’t help but blurt, “What happened? During the… You know.”

Frazier leaned, eye burning. “Ye’re on thin fuckin’ ice, lass.”

Wade’s ears lowered. “A lot happened,” he murmured.

“Wade, get yer tea and le’s get back upstairs,” Frazier ordered, glaring a hole right through Faust. “Faus’, leave.”

The soft blues shined. “I just…”

“She should know,” Wade said. The words seemed almost forced. “After how long I was gone and what she thought…”

The fur lining his back was bristled. “Ye _do no'_ owe ‘er anythin’!” the fox barked.

“She thought I abandoned her for years!” Wade snapped, gritting his teeth at Frazier. “She deserves to know what happened to me!”

Faust’s ears were pulled back. “No, dad, it’s fine. I’ll go, just…”

“You wanted to know, you’ll know.” He turned back to her. He looked tired. “It’s the least I can do after leaving you alone.”

You don’t owe me anything. Faust didn’t say it, they only knew Wade wouldn’t listen.

“Wade…” Frazier’s voice was a warning.

“He knocked me out,” Wade said. His fingers were already gripping the cup. “He snuck up on me when I was fixing one of the robots.”

The guilt only grew heavier in Faust’s heart. They thought the farthest from the truth for years.

“When I woke up, I was in a suit.” His knuckles would have been white if he was still made of blood and flesh. “This one.”

“Dad, I get it, you don’t have to tell me everything,” Faust cut in hurriedly. They could already see the distance approaching in Wade’s eyes, the mismatched orbs beginning to lose their light.

Frazier squeezed Wade’s shoulder. “She’s righ’. Now let’s get upstairs, okay?”

“No, i-it’s fine. She needs to know after I…” There was a faraway look in the mismatched eyes. “Left her.”

_“…I’ll go get your tiara.”_

__

__

_He wanted to struggle, but he’d be dead if he moved._

“…ld ye ta leave!”

“I didn’t…!”

_He wasn’t sure if he was hearing blood or what was left of his brain in his ears. There was pressure, something that sounded like a grape being crushed, and then his sight was gone and his mouth was on fire. It felt like he had been curb stomped into hot coals. His tongue didn’t feel whole anymore; he could lick through his cheeks._

“Get ou', an' don' ever do tha' again!”

“Frazier-!”

“Ou'!”

_He wasn’t sure where he was anymore. He swore he could see Katie, his little girl sitting next to him and holding his hand, but she kept fading out. He swore Cole was there, cupping the hand that couldn’t have been his and speaking to him in the loving tones saved for when they were alone, but sometimes he’d be gone and the hand would be left hanging in the air._

_“I’m right here, sweetheart,” Cole murmured. “You don’t need to be scared, it’s okay. I’m right here.”_

__

_“Cole.” He thinks that was what came from what was left of his mouth. He wasn’t sure._

____

_“Shh, don’t try and talk. Just relax, sweetheart.” Cole’s eyes were a soft yellow. “Jus’ focus on me voice, alrigh’?”_

_____ _

_“Why are you…?” He wheezed. The pressure on his chest didn’t feel a heavy weight, it felt like…him. “Talking like that?”_

______ _ _

_Cole frowned. His face looked different; not human. “Wade, where are ye righ’ now?”_

_______ _ _ _

_“Suit.” It was so hard to talk. “You’re… You’re with me, you see that.”_

________ _ _ _ _

_Cole’s hand was cold. It felt bumpy on some parts, like grooves in metal. “Yeah, I’m wit’ ye. Try ta really look at me, honey.”_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_The ceiling was different now that Wade noticed. There was lamplight in the corner of his eye, shining faintly against the sharp teeth on Cole’s muzzle. Cole was bigger, much bigger, and his skin was replaced with fur. The soft yellow eye glowed dimly, Cole’s metal fingers_ squeezing Wade’s clenched fist. He could hear the creak of metal, his claws digging into the grooves.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It felt like bursting through the surface after falling asleep in the bathtub.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Frazier?” His voice was weak. He wasn’t sure if he was in reality anymore.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

A small nod. “Yeah, it’s jus’ me. Back wit’ me?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It felt like his insides had shrunk into atoms. He was still shaking. “Yeah.” Wade looked around. They were in their room. “What…?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Ye ‘ad anot’er spell,” Frazier said, his voice incredibly calm. “I got ye upstairs, jus’ like we were goin’ ta do.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Faust…”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

A pause. “The lass had ta get back. She left before it got bad.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Wade swallowed. “But she’s okay?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah.” Frazier smiled. It was toothy and careful. “Ye’re out of it now, tha’s good.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The fear was still there. It was still hard to breathe. Wade sucked in a breath. “Can you…?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Frazier moved to his side and settled next to him. He pulled Wade into his lap, the grizzled bear curling up into a loose ball. The hook was making careful paths down the back of Wade’s hoodie, dragging gently along the fabric and pressing hard enough where Wade could feel the pressure. Frazier didn’t say anything about his still-captive hand.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“She sounded just like him,” Wade whispered. Seeing his own daughter practically mimicking the words of his murderer… “They weren't lying, they... I just…”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“No one’s goin’ ta pull that shit again when we’re there, alrigh’? Ye won’ ever hear it again.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you.” He knew Frazier let them have an earful. He let out a shaky sigh. “It’s not gone.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Frazier’s thumb had escaped the loosening grip and was making circles on Wade’s hand. “I’ll be ‘ere,” he said. “Jus’ focus on the presen’, sweethear’, focus on me.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Wade nuzzled against his thigh. “Focus on you,” he murmured. “I’m not there anymore, she wasn’t him.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Frazier’s smiled sadly, a fragile gesture. “Yeah.” He tried not to shudder at the thought. “Yeah.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt and not-so-happy/cherry-topped ending, but sometimes it's like that when things get a little heated, huh?


End file.
